


Trouble

by MissLongcep



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 20:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLongcep/pseuds/MissLongcep
Summary: What's life without a little trouble? A Sam Drake/Reader One Shot.I'm still writing my main fic, Histories Collide, but I needed to get this out of my system before I was really able to carry on with my story! I hope you enjoy, please let me know in the comments, and kudos are always appreciated! =)





	Trouble

Sam Drake was trouble.

You’d known this from the first moment you’d been introduced to each other by your good friend, and Sam’s sister-in-law, Elena, at their daughter’s first birthday party, where his devilishly cool charm, coupled with his complete adoration of his niece _definitely_ left a lasting impression on you. You couldn’t help but flirt with him, he was almost irresistible in a recklessly handsome kind of way, and it was only the fact that you would have been hooking up at a kids’ party that stopped you from pursuing anything more. However, when you randomly bumped into him a few months later, there were absolutely no morals to stop you from standing there shamelessly, as he pinned you up against your apartment door and ravished your neck as you melted underneath him. 

It was as though you were meant to bump into each other. You'd randomly decided to go on an impulse holiday alone, to a small, exotic island in the Caribbean. You’d rented a tiny apartment nestled on the beach, and on your first night, you’d decided to venture into the local town, where you’d found a tiny bar tucked away in a small alley off the main high street. As you sat enjoying the lively inviting atmosphere with the locals, an approaching figure caught your attention, and you instantly recognised the dazzling charm of the eldest Drake brother, as he grinned at you.

“Well, well, well! Y/N, right? Elena’s friend?” Sam pulled up a chair as he invited himself to join you. You smirked up at him as you lifted your double whiskey and lemonade up to your lips and took a deliberately long, slow drink. As you set your glass back down on the table, you let out a refreshing sigh, before a slow grin crept over your face.

“Sam Drake? I’m surprised you remembered me.” You laughed, your eyes twinkling as you teased. Sam grinned and leaned in as he sat across from you. 

“Oh, I never forget a pretty face,” He said in a low, husky voice. Your face instantly flooded with heat, which had nothing to do with the exotic evening air, and as you took another, less confident, sip of your drink. You’d forgotten just how enticing Sam’s voice could be. Your eyes flickered to his lips, which were curled upwards in a knowing, cocky smile. “Can I get you another? Or are you waiting for someone?”

“Nope, just me.” You smirked, “I’ll have a double whiskey and lemonade, please. Not too much ice.”

“On it’s way, ma’am.” Sam winked, as he rose from the table, and headed smoothly to the bar. You took a deep breath, as he walked away, your heart feeling as though it could burst out of your chest at any moment.

What were you doing? You _never_ did stuff like this; agreeing to drink with a man you barely knew, who was a total womaniser and scoundrel from the stories you’d heard. But still, he was _totally_ gorgeous, and obviously interested. _And besides_ , you thought to yourself, _you had come on holiday alone because you had wanted some sort of adventure. And nothing cries out adventure more, than Sam Drake_. You glanced over to the bar at Sam, who was chatting animatedly with the barman, before looking over at you with a mischievous grin. Your heart began to race again, and you responded with a dazzling smile of your own. _Ah, what the hell!_ You thought to yourself, _When in Rome, as the old saying goes._

Sam returned swiftly, two glasses filled with a honey coloured liquid, and another bottle tucked under his arm. You raised your eyebrows as he set the drinks down in front of you, before reaching for the one nearest to you. Sam laughed at your expression, before lifting his own glass and clinking it with yours. “Cheers! That’s so we don’t have to keep going to the bar.” He said, nodding to the bottle of what just happened to be your favourite whiskey. “So, why’re you here alone?” he looked at you quizzically.

“Oh, that’s a long, and frankly, boring story.” You sighed. “Basically, I just wanted to escape reality for a bit.” Your E/C eyes peered up at him through your long eyelashes, and you blushed as he considered you closely. “What about you? Are you here alone too?”

“Oh, nah. I’m on a job with Sully. We had a… uh… difference of opinion about something, so I thought I’d take a walk to clear my head.”

“Uh oh, what was it about?” You asked, resting your chin in your hand as you looked at him with interest.

“Nothing important, Sully just has a stick up his ass sometimes.” Sam joked. “Besides, right now I’m pretty glad about Sully and his stick, otherwise I wouldn’t have run into you.” You blush and avert your eyes from Sam’s piercing gaze. You both knew exactly where tonight is going to take you, and it had every single nerve in your body tingling in excitement.

At this exact moment, however, Sam seemed perfectly content to relax and enjoy your company, and to find out as much about you as possible. He asked about every aspect of your life, from what you did for a living to where you grew up, what your parents were like and whether you enjoyed school. You felt like you were under interrogation; every time you tried to ask about his childhood, he’d brush off the question with a vague response before turning the spotlight back onto you.

You knew _some_ things about Sam’s past from what Elena had told you. He and his brother were raised in an orphanage after their mother had died, and you knew little of his father other than that he couldn’t cope and surrendered them to the state when Sam was around 10 and his brother was only 5. You also knew that because of this, Sam was extremely protective of his younger brother, a fact which made him only more attractive in your eyes.

Sam was very attentive throughout the evening, ensuring that your glass never went empty, as he began to tell you about some of the places he’d been to over the years. Panama, Italy, India, Japan, Thailand, Brazil, the list was endless. Each new place came with a handful of stories that both terrified and amazed you, and your cheeks began to ache from laughing at Sam’s jokes. You felt your inhibitions falling faster than the bottle of whiskey, and both you and Sam seemed to gravitate towards each other as daylight faded completely and the street lights began to glow brighter around you.

As Sam talked, you found yourself lost in his gaze, his piercing hazel eyes that crinkled, betraying his age slightly, when he smiled that alluring crooked grin. You could no longer hear what he was saying to you; your heart seemed to be beating that loudly you could hear it thumping in your ears, especially when he swept his strong, weathered looking hands through his rich, brown hair. You suddenly wished you knew what it felt like; Sam Drake caressing your hair, your skin, your entire body. You almost became overcome with want. It was far too late to go back now, you _had_ to know what it felt like to be conquered by Samuel Drake.

You realised that Sam had stopped talking, and was now smirking mischievously at you. “You still with me?” he grinned. You laughed nervously and blushed.

“Uh…yeah, sorry.” You smiled sheepishly at him. “I was, uh… I was just… thinking… about something.” The whiskey was making it difficult to think of an excuse, and Sam’s devilish grin was _extremely_ distracting.

“Oh yeah?” Sam’s eyes flashed with excitement, as he rested his arm on the back of your chair and leaned in slowly towards you. Your breath caught in your throat as he maintained eye contact, and you felt the warmth of his breath brushing against your skin as he whispered, “Can you tell me?” Your eyes fluttered closed, your chest rising rapidly, and acting almost subconsciously you leaned in, allowing your lips to brush tenderly against Sam’s. You felt Sam smile as he welcomed the kiss, pushing back fervently as he snaked his fingers around the back of your neck, holding you in place as he teased your lips with his tongue. You gasped, permitting Sam’s tongue to enter your mouth, and his taste made you moan against him; he tasted of whiskey and cigarettes, and it was utterly intoxicating. Sam pulled away for a second, giving you both the opportunity to catch your breath.

“I was thinking…Maybe we should take this back to mine?” The words left your lips before you even realised what you had said. You were completely taken over by desire; Sam’s kiss had sent you dizzy, and this sudden closeness to him made it impossible to think clearly. He grinned at you and took your hand, leading you out the bar and into the warm night air.

It was only a short walk back to your apartment, or it should have been at least. The journey took much longer, as you repeatedly found yourself being pushed against the nearest building while Sam kissed you with such intense passion that you thought you were seeing stars. You and Sam were like magnets, your bodies drawn together by the unspoken need to feel one another, as you fought for dominance over each other. You eventually made it back to the beach, and you recognised the lights leading up to your apartment. Grinning you took Sam by the hand and began to run, sand flying in all directions as you struggled across the beach laughing. You stumbled up the steps to your front door; Your wedged heel sandal caught on one of the steps causing you to trip, and Sam wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you flush against his chest as he caught you. “Woah, steady,” he chuckled, his nose nestling into your [H/C] hair. “Don’t tell me that whiskey was too strong for you.”

“Pfft…Are you kidding me? I’m not even a little tipsy” you tried to push Sam away in defiance and wobbled slightly, causing Sam to laugh as he softened his grip on you. You fumbled through your purse for the door key, and turned to face Sam with a goofy smile as you showed him your success. Grinning, Sam snatched the keys from your hand and leapt up the steps to meet you. He crowded you against the door, his lips centimetres from your own, and with the key still firmly in his grip, he gently traced a line down your arm with his fingers, before slotting the key into the lock beside your wrist. Once free, his hand then made its way to your waist, and you shuddered involuntarily as Sam breathed heavily against your neck, his eyes full of lust as he studied your reactions intently.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers playing with the ends of his hair as you blinked up at him alluringly. You applied a slight pressure to Sam’s neck, encouraging him to proceed as you felt that immense heat spreading throughout your very core. Sam wasted no time as his lips caught your own once more, his teeth grazing your lips causing you to whimper against him. Sam growled in response, and you felt his grip on your hips tighten as he pushed your legs apart with his knee, his urgency growing. “You best open this door soon,” he muttered. “Otherwise I think I might break it down.” You chuckled and made him step back slightly, as you turned to open the door.

As soon as the lock had clicked, Sam wrapped his hand around your own on the handle, and pushed the door open, sweeping inside with you in front of him, before slamming the door shut behind him. You moaned loudly as he pulled you hungrily towards him and kissed you again, his right hand resuming its position at the back of your neck, while his left swept down your side to your hip and over the back of your dress, where he cupped your ass and lifted you easily against him. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist as he pinned you back against the door, dragging kisses from your lips to your neck and shoulders, his teeth sinking into your skin as he marked you. You felt his bulge swelling against your spot and leaned harder against him to increase the indescribable pressure that was building inside you, causing Sam to groan loudly. He pulled back for a moment, his brow furrowing as he looked at you with nothing but lust.

“Where’s the bedroom?” he asked huskily. You nodded to a door just down the hall, and squealed in surprise as Sam spun around rapidly, laughing as he carried you further into the apartment. Once he reached the door, Sam dropped you to your feet lightly, and gestured behind you. “After you, ma’am.” He winked. Your heart was thumping, and you blushed as you opened the door, and stepped past Sam into the room. The soft bedroom lighting made the exotic king size bed look even more inviting, and as you turned apprehensively to look at him, you realised Sam was no longer behind you. You looked around for a moment in panic, before noticing him leaning against the door frame. His arms were crossed against his chest, and he was watching you with shameless intent. You smiled nervously as you slipped your wedged sandals off your feet and made your way towards him, where you delicately took his hand and lead him into the room towards the bed.

Sam halted, and turned you gently to face him; He seemed to behave differently now, as though he was awaiting your permission to touch you. You gently caressed his cheek as you peered up at him, your cheeks flushed in anticipation. Sam eagerly wrapped his arm around your waist and lifted you once more against him, as he carried you the last few strides to the bed. He carefully dropped you onto the mattress, enjoying the throbbing sensation he felt when he heard you giggle. He climbed on the bed and hovered over you, enjoying the view as you smiled up at him with a seductive stare, your hair flailing on the pillow and your chest rising and falling rapidly. When he leaned down to kiss you, he was surprised when you took his bottom lip in between your teeth and sucked hard, while running your fingers through his hair, tugging ever so slightly. He groaned and made no hesitation to respond as he ran his calloused hands over the soft skin of your legs, pushing the hem of your dress further up as he went. You sighed and closed your eyes in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of Sam’s rough skin against your own. He caressed your thighs gently, tracing patterns on your tender skin, while he placed hot kisses down your neck and shoulders. As his hands moved up your legs, you shuddered when Sam found the lining of your underwear, causing Sam to stop what he was doing.

“You okay?” He breathed.

“Uh-huh,” you nodded breathlessly, “Don’t stop.” Sam smirked, as his left hand began tracing the lace along the edge of your panties, and stroked a line down the very centre of your core. Your hips bucked underneath him at the contact, and you let out an impatient sigh as you wrapped your legs around Sam’s waist, pushing him closer against you, trying to increase the friction and relieve some of the tension that was building. Sam was having none of it. Smiling against your lips, he untangled your legs from around him and sat back on his knees, pulling you up gently so that you were now straddling him on the bed.

“You know, I think we might have a problem here.” Sam muttered, his brow creasing as his hands ran up your back, along the inside of your dress.

“What problem?”

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” He smirked as he kissed you lightly. You grinned back at him and lifted yourself up, allowing Sam to slide the dress up over your backside and peel it over your head, before he tossed it to the far side of the room. “Problem solved.”

As you moved back down onto his lap, you grinded your hips against him, causing him to hiss and tighten his grip on your hips as he pushed your forcefully back down onto the bed. Sam paused a moment to remove his own shirt, and your hands seemed to move of their own accord as they marvelled at the smoothness of his toned, muscular chest. Sam grinned wickedly, as he grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head. You moaned in frustration and struggled against Sam as he held you down easily. “Take it easy, baby.” His voice was like honey as he leaned down to whisper in your ear, taking the opportunity to nibble on your earlobe and revelling in the way it made you squirm underneath him. Sam slid a hand underneath you, working on undoing the clasp on your bra while you mewled for him to give you more, and once he’d released them from their lacy prison, Sam then turned his attention to your breasts.

With one hand still trapping your hands above your head, Sam used the other to begin kneading and massaging your breasts, sucking on your nipple and then gently blowing cool air on it immediately afterwards, causing an overwhelming sensitivity that had you crying out in pleasure. He alternated this with each breast, gently caressing the area before assaulting it with his tongue and cold breath, as you struggled to think of anything coherent. When Sam finally released his stronghold grip on your wrists, your hands instantly moved to his hair, grabbing fistfuls and tugging gently as your tried to encourage him to move further south. Sam resisted, however, preferring to move his lips down your neck and in between your breasts. Before you could protest any more, Sam moved one hand to between your thighs, continuing to tease you as he stroked the exposed skin surrounding your panties, before finally relenting and allowing just one finger under the lacy material and pushing it past your slick folds. You gasped in response and tried to lift your hips in order to allow more pressure, but Sam pushed you back into the bed. You tugged at his hair in frustration, and Sam just smirked.

“Now, now, sweetheart, good things come to those who wait.” As he spoke, Sam curled that _one_ finger upwards slightly, brushing against your spot which caused you to cry out raucously.

“Ah – F-fuck!”

“You like that?” Sam chuckled and covered your mouth with his own, as he continued his meticulous assault with his finger. You could only manage a whimper, and tightened your grip on Sam’s hair, as he continued to massage your centre. You could feel your climax getting nearer and began to wriggle your hips as much as you could, trying to speed up your release.

You cried out as Sam suddenly removed his finger, leaving you clinging to the edges of your orgasm as the waves of pleasure began to ebb. Your eyes flew open, and when they found his, you were met with an almost demonic grin. Without a word, Sam began sucking on his finger, humming in satisfaction at the taste of your excitement. You looked at him in awe; When Sam noticed, he flashed that dazzling crooked grin and released his finger with a “pop”, and then pushed it gently past your own lips, to allow you to indulge. Your eyes closed again as you tasted the last of your scent of Sam’s finger, and you ran your tongue around the outside before giving it a long, hard suck. Sam let out a deep, guttural noise before he pulled his finger away and replaced it with another forceful kiss. He seemed hungry now; the taster you’d given him left him wanting more, and he was not going to hold back. Sam maintained a firm grip on your waist as he began trailing kisses down your stomach, nipping at your skin every so often and tickling you with the scratchiness of his beard stubble, making you giggle which seemed to turn him on even more.

When he reached the top line of your panties, Sam hooked his fingers under the elastic as you lifted your bum off the bed, allowing Sam to peel them off and leaving you completely naked underneath him. As you were lowering your legs, Sam caught your left knee under his arm and lifted it onto his shoulder, while he lowered his face to the inside of your leg, and began kissing his way towards your inner thigh, moving torturously slow towards your centre. You couldn’t believe how wet you were even though he had hardly touched you. You could feel the heat rebuilding in your centre as Sam moved ever closer to that sweet spot and your hands made their way back into his hair as he ran his tongue up the centre of your slit. You instinctively lifted your hips off the mattress, and Sam caught you as he held you against his face and began sucking on your slit, groaning loudly as you gasped and moaned underneath him. He alternated between sucking your clit hard and running his tongue along your centre and gently massaging your sweetness, leaving you unable to focus on anything other than this relentless attack on your senses. You could feel your orgasm climbing again, and as you approached the sweet, sweet summit you cried out to Sam.

“Oh God, Sam! I’m so close! Please, _please_ don’t stop... _Fuck!_ ” You felt Sam smile as he pulled away, his hazel eyes almost black with lust as you cried out in desperation, grasping at the sheets as you franticly tried to cling on to the sensation of Sam’s tongue pushing against your clit. When you felt your orgasm being pulled away from you once again, you pushed yourself up onto your elbows and gave Sam a murderous stare. “Are you planning on actually _letting_ me come any time soon?” Sam laughed smugly at your question and crawled towards you, placing light kisses along your jawline.

“Oh, don’t worry baby.” He breathed, sending shivers all along your spine. “I’m gonna make you come so hard, you won’t be able to sit down for a week without thinking of me.” You scoffed at his arrogance, but you felt your pussy clench with eagerness and without hesitation, you grabbed hold of Sam’s cheeks and pulled him to your lips as you fell back on the mattress. “Atta girl.” Sam chuckled against your lips, causing you to drag your teeth across his bottom lip. Sam moaned into your mouth and began to grind against you, letting you feel his erection struggling to escape the confines of his jeans, blocking him from your naked entrance. You raised your right knee in response and Sam took the opportunity to hook it over his shoulder and repeat his earlier torture once more. You were already extremely sensitive from the last time, and Sam seemed to be moving even more slowly towards granting you your release. When you finally felt Sam’s tongue rolling over your clit, a high-pitched groan escaped you and you squeezed your thighs together, as you lavished in the way he made you feel. The coil in your stomach was growing even quicker than you thought possible, and you finally felt that wondrous explosion as your orgasm hit you. Your hips jerked against Sam’s face as he held you against him, lapping up your juices as he pushed his tongue further into your entrance, enjoying the rewards of his efforts.

“Oh, _God!!_ Please!” You cried, your face contorted in pleasure as you rode out your sexual relief. When the ripples of your orgasm start to lapse, Sam eased your leg gently back onto the bed. You felt him move away from you, and when you opened your eyes he was there; pushing his tongue hungrily into your mouth and letting you taste your own release. You sighed happily into his mouth, and Sam pulled away with a cocky grin as he admired the way you glowed beneath him.

“Told you it would be worth the wait.” He smirked. You laughed lightly and moved to sit on your knees in front of him, resting your arms on his shoulders.

“Well I guess it’s only fair to repay the favour.” You purred. Sam’s face lit up as he snaked his arm around you and he shifted you on the bed, switching your positions so that he rested against the headboard with you straddling him. Sam cupped your cheek as he kissed you again, running his free hand down your side and cupping your ass, pulling you against him. You began to grind your hips, revelling in the guttural noises escaping Sam’s throat as he grasped your hips, moving you harder against him. You smirked, enjoying the switch in roles as you reached down to unbuckle his jeans.

“Here, let me.” Sam grunted, gently lifting you off him as he hurriedly undid the buckle and pushed his jeans down. You grabbed the hem, and together managed to work his jeans over his knees and off, before you discarded them across the room. You crawled back up towards Sam, who was now lying on the bed and resting on his elbows, watching you like a predator. You moved above him, taking extra care not to touch any part of him other than brushing his sides with your legs, and skimmed your tongue against his lips. Every time Sam tried to push you against him you pulled away, grabbing his hands and pinning them to the bed by his side.

“Ah, Ah, Ah, I don’t think so.” You grinned with mischievousness when he tried it again. You brought Sam’s hand to your lips and began pressing soft kisses to the tips of his fingers. “You made me wait, now it’s your turn.” Sam grunted as you began running your tongue along the length of his fingers and then taking his index and middle finger into your mouth and sucking hard. Sam squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to control himself, and you took the opportunity to grind against his erection, letting him feel your wetness. Sam tried to push you down once more, but you resisted, placing both of your hands firmly on his shoulders and pushing him back down onto the mattress. “Remember, good things come to those that wait.” You couldn’t hide your smugness as you echoed his earlier remark.

You began to move down Sam’s body, trailing kisses and caressing his skin as you went. When you reached the top of Sam’s happy trail, you glanced up to see Sam watching you with hooded eyes. Smirking, you turned your attention back to the situation at hand, focusing on the top of Sam’s thighs. You nipped at Sam’s left thigh bone, causing him to hiss loudly, and then soothed the area with your tongue.

“Come on, baby. You’re killing me here.” Sam said hoarsely. You smiled and ran your tongue delicately across his stomach. Sam huffed in frustration and entwined his fingers in your hair, making you cry out in surprise. He applied a small amount of pressure and you took the hint, grasping Sam’s erection firmly at the base before running your tongue fully along his enormous length. A deep, guttural noise escaped Sam’s throat as he threw his head back on the pillow. Encouraged, you ran your tongue over the tip a few times, enjoying the taste of Sam’s pre-cum, before pushing your lips slowly over his erection, massaging the skin as you carefully took him in his mouth. “F-Fuck, Y/N” Sam grunted as he forced his head up so he could get a better look at you. You hummed around him, as you began to increase your speed, taking a little more of Sam every time you moved down his length. When you couldn’t take anymore of him, you wrapped your fingers around his erection, massaging him fully as Sam crumbled beneath you. He tightened his grip in your hair, and his hips began to jerk up as he approached his own climax.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, Sam released his grip on your hair and began to sit upright, bringing you gently with him. Your eyes met his in confusion, and Sam smirked sheepishly.

“Just making sure you get your fill of me.” He grinned, pulling you back towards him and leaning you into the mattress before positioning himself over you. You gazed up at him and he smiled; a warm, genuine smile that made your heart jump in your chest. “You’re really beautiful Y/N, you know that?”

You blushed and averted your gaze, but Sam caught your chin and forced you to look at him. He kissed you with such passion you thought you might explode. Your entire body became electric under him and you whimpered impatiently as you wrapped your arms around Sam’s neck and pulled him towards you, dominating his mouth with your tongue as soon as your lips met. Sam positioned his erection at your entrance and guided himself inside you, his breaths coming out in stutters as you took him inch by inch. You couldn’t believe the way Sam made you feel as he moved; it was almost painful and yet you’d never felt satisfaction like it. You gasped as Sam began to fill you; Sam paused for a moment, allowing you both to adjust.

“Holy shit, you feel good baby.” He murmured, peppering your neck and cheeks with light kisses. You moaned and began to move your hips, and Sam pushed against you hard, fully sheathing himself within you. “So fucking tight!”

“Oh! Sam!” You sighed, as Sam’s hand gripped your asscheek and squeezed, pushing his erection against your swollen sweet spot, prompting you to grab fistfuls of his hair and clamp your teeth down on his neck. Sam continued to thrust into you, tantalisingly slow at first, allowing you to feel every centimetre as he grazed your spot over and over again. You felt that welcoming burn start to grow once more, and your hands moved to Sam’s muscular back as you dragged your nails across his skin.

Sam growled and bit down on your lip sharply, stopping only for a moment to grab your hands and pin them firmly above your head before he thrusted into you with ferocity. Your moans were getting more high pitched as you approached your second orgasm, and you knew you couldn’t last much longer.

“S-Sam… I’m nearly… there!” You gasped loudly, arching your back off the bed as your hips continued to meet Sam’s at an intense pace.

“Just wait, baby.” Sam grunted, leaning his forehead on your shoulder, his right arm wrapping around your back and holding you against him. You felt yourself being pulled off the mattress, Sam still fully inside you, and found yourself straddling him with your legs out in front of you,  while Sam began to rock your hips against him.

This felt much deeper; every time Sam moved you, he rubbed against your spot and you had to grab hold of his shoulders to try and steady yourself. Your head rolled back and you instinctively put your arm out behind you, to act as a support. This seemed to push Sam even deeper inside you and you both cried out in pleasure as you clenched around him.

“Fuck, baby, keep going! _Fuck!!_ ” Sam yelled, his thrusts becoming more urgent as he spurred you on. You felt your orgasm getting closer and closer, and dug your fingers into his shoulder as you tried to hold off your release a little longer.

“ _Please_ , Sam! I need to… Please… Let me come!” You pleaded desperately. Sam looked almost pained as he closed his eyes and thrusted into you even more vigorously than before. You couldn’t hold back any longer; your walls contracted around Sam’s erection and you felt the sudden wetness as you came once more, your orgasm hitting you harder than ever.

“A-Ah shit, that’s it, Y/N, _fuck!_ ” Sam’s movements began to falter, and he gave a few sharp thrusts before his whole body trembled and he came, his orgasm hitting him so hard he thought he saw fireworks for a second.

Neither of you moved for a while; Sam continued to hold you against his chest, while he ran tender strokes down your back, and you nestled your face into his neck and sighed happily. Both of you were covered in a thin sheen of sweat and your breathing was shaky, as you slowly began to come down from your high. Sam placed light kisses on your shoulder and you lifted your head to smile at him.

“Come on,” Sam smiled, caressing your hair affectionately, “let’s get cleaned up.” You shifted yourself off Sam’s lap and grabbed his shirt from the floor, pulling it over you before clambering into the bed, tapping the empty space beside you. Sam, now wearing his boxers, chuckled as he climbed in next to you, pulling you so your back was flush against him and burying his face in your hair, inhaling deeply. “Hmm, that was so good, baby girl.”

“Uh-huh” you nodded sleepily in agreement, enjoying the warmth and safety radiating off Sam. “Not exactly how I expected the first night of my holiday to be, though.”

“No, this wasn’t exactly on my agenda tonight either.” Sam chuckled, before adding with sincerity, “I’m glad it did though.” You smiled and rolled over to face him, placing tender kisses on his lips.

“Me too.”

“And maybe,” Sam added hopefully, “maybe it won’t be the last?”

You chuckled softly. “Maybe not.” You smiled. After all, what was life without a little trouble?


End file.
